Boufuuhasaki
Boufuuhasaki (lit Gale Edge) is a Zanpakutou created by Cyberweasel89. It is free to be used by others. It is also one of the few female Zanpakutou. Sealed State The Zanpakutou is sealed as a long, thin katana with the tsuba in the shabe of small wings. A string of beads with a white feather on the end is attached to the end of the handle. Shikai Boufuuhasaki's Shikai takes the form of a boomerang. When the release command "Stir up the divine winds" is said, the sword glows and the blade and handle shrink into the tsuba. The wing-shaped tsuba enlarges to become a boomerang. Shikai Abilities When the boomerange is thrown, it stirs up a tornado around it. Once thrown, the user is able to remotely direct where the boomerang (and thus, where the tornado) will go. The tornado will suck up enemies and toss them into the air. Due to this, it is perfect for taking down groups of weaker enemies, but is next to useless against stronger enemies. The biggest downside is that the user must remain planted in one spot while directing where the boomerang and tornado will go. This means they must have an ally protect them while they direct the boomerang. Another one of the special uses for the boomerang and tornado is that it can be used to retrieve distant items. When an object is caught in the tornado, the user can recall the boomerang, and thus have the tornado drop the item in their hands. Cutter Mode is a secondary ability of Boufuuhasaki, but functions somewhat akin to a second Shikai. When the user says "Cutter Mode", the appearance of Boufuuhasaki's Shikai does not change. However, when thrown, the Zanpakutou performs an entirely different attack. In Cutter Mode, rather than summoning a tornado around the thrown weapon, the boomerang instead gathers and condenses wind around it, forming the thrown weapon into a buzzsaw of wind. Since the tornado ability only works on groups of weaker enemies, Cutter Mode's buzzsaw is perfect for a single, stronger enemy. The air buzzsaw is very strong, capable of completely chopping through huge boulders without losing speed. With a good, well-timed throw, Cutter Mode can chop an enemy in two, killing them in one strike. Unfortunately, the tornado cannot be used while Cutter Mode is in use. To switch back to using the tornado, the user must cancel Cutter Mode by chanting "Gale Mode" The downside to Cutter Mode is that the boomerange does not become a buzzsaw immediately after being thrown. It needs a few seconds to gather and condense the wind. This makes Cutter Mode useless at point-black range. But luckily the time to gather and condense the wind is so short that not that much distance is needed. The delay in forming the buzzsaw is actually beneficial, as becoming a buzzsaw immediately after leaving the user's hand may harm the user as well. Bankai Not yet achieved. Feel free to pitch ideas. Bankai Abilities N/A Zanpakutou Spirit The Zanpakutou's spirit is a slender, fair-skinned woman with long green hair, green eyes, and freckles on her cheeks. She wears a partially see-through veil-like piece of cloth tied around her waist as a skirt, but the only thing covering her breasts is her hair. On her back are fluttering, transparent fairy wings. She is quite beautiful, speaking in a calm, soothing voice. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Zanpakuto Category:Kido-Type Category:Wind-Type